<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Wars Clone Wars by TheoMikaelson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068571">Star Wars Clone Wars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson'>TheoMikaelson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asmund is a Jedi Master who is beginning to doubt the Jedi Council after they abandoned him before he returned and now he has found two Force Sensitive clones, who he takes under his guidance, while also fighting in the Clone Wars. Will he be able to teach these two young clones the way of the Force or will all be for naught? Friendships will be tested and beliefs will be shaken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Male Character, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Wars Clone Wars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the planet of Coruscant; a young man of about 26 years old was in his room at the Jedi Academy, meditating in his room. The man had short brown hair and unique red eyes and stood at the height of 6ft tall and wore a light brown Jedi tunic and he hovered above his floor as he meditated in front of a blue holocron when he sensed someone outside his room and a knock was heard.<br/> <em>Asmund</em>? a male voice said outside the door and Asmund floated down onto his feet as he stood up and answered the door to see a man with wavy sandy orange blonde hair, blue eyes and trimmed beard wearing a tan Jedi tunic standing there.<br/> “Obi-Wan?” Asmund said seeing the Jedi Master standing there, “What are you still doing here? I thought you were going to Kamino to check on the new clones?” <br/> “I was just on my way to my battle ship with Captain Rex and few others.” Obi-Wan replied, “I was wondering if you would want to join me...Lama Su would be glad to see you again. Plus it has been quite a while since you and I have gone on a mission together.” <br/> “Very well.” Asmund said smiling at the Jedi Master, “I shall grab my bag.” <br/>He went over to his bag full of extra clothing for missions, that he set aside, and his lightsaber which he hooked on his belt, before following Obi-Wan to space port.<br/> “How has your meditation been going?” Obi-Wan asked as they walked, “You know that you’re very powerful...so much that you could be felt by every Jedi in the Jedi Temple.” <br/> “I hope that doesn’t distract the younglings.” Asmund answered, “And I am grateful that the Jedi Council has granted me some relieve from being on the seat.” <br/> “You went through quite an ordeal, Asmund.” Obi-Wan said and Asmund looked down cringing as flashbacks of him being tortured for months came to surface and Obi-Wan noticed, “You don’t have to come if you’re not ready yet.” <br/> “It’s alright.” Asmund assured him as he looked down at his lightsaber, “I think I should come back on missions at least even if I am not ready for spot back on the Jedi council.” <br/> “I heard that you had gone on a journey to recreate your lightsaber.” Obi-Wan said as they made their way into the space port, “Was that helpful?”<br/> “It was...enlightening.” Asmund replied slightly narrowing his eyes.<br/> “Master Kenobi and Master Asmund.” a male voice said behind them and they turned to see a small green alien standing there, “Caught you before you leave, I have.” <br/> “Master Yoda.” Obi-Wan said surprised, “Has something happened?” <br/> “Need to worry, you do not.” Yoda told him as he chuckled and looked up at Asmund, “Ready for travel, are you?” <br/> “I think it will do me some good to get back out there.” Asmund said looking up at the skies, “Ready when you are, Kenobi.” <br/>He boarded the ship as Obi-Wan and Yoda looked after him and Obi-Wan started to follow.<br/> “Watch him you must, Obi-Wan.” Yoda advised and Obi-Wan looked back at him confused, “No more in the Force, can I foresee his future. Damaged, he has become...uncertain of his path, I am.” <br/> “Are you saying that he has fallen to the dark side?” Obi-Wan questioned concerned<br/> “If fallen to the dark side, he has...” Yoda said thinking, “Shown no signs, has he. Hollow, he has become.” <br/> “That is not good...” Obi-Wan said crossing his arms, “Did he talk to the Council about his journey to build his new lightsaber?” <br/> “Secret, his journey is...” Yoda replied shaking his head, “Talk to no one about it, he has.” <br/> “When I asked him about it, he seemed...perturbed by it.” Obi-Wan said, “Told me that it was ‘enlightening’ but didn’t explain more than that..” <br/> “Perhaps in future, tell us he will.” Yoda said, “Good luck on mission.” <br/>Obi-Wan nodded and left to board onto the ship, going to the bridge and found Asmund standing there looking out the window.<br/> “Shall we get going?” Obi-Wan asked and Asmund nodded at him before Obi-Wan turned to the troopers, “Head out.” </p>
<p>Soon Asmund and Obi-Wan arrived on Kamino and they walked onto the planet platform as a large Kaminoan alien walked up to them and they bowed to one another.<br/> “Welcome, Jedi Masters Asmund and Kenobi.” the female alien said, “It is a pleasure to see you both again.” <br/> “It has been a while, Taun We.” Obi-Wan said, “Is Prime Minister Lama Su here?” <br/> “Yes he is expecting you, Master Kenobi.” Taun We replied, “Would you like to join me in inspecting the clones, Master Asmund?” <br/> “Of course.” Asmund said, “But please, call me Asmund...I am not on the Jedi council right now so ‘Master’ is not necessary.” <br/> “Apologies, of course.” Taun We said bowing and she started to lead him down the halls while Obi-Wan went to visit the prime minister, “We have 20,000 clones ready and able for your army. There is however...a situation.” <br/> “Situation?” Asmund questioned raising an eyebrow when suddenly he sensed something in the Force and he turned to the hall on his left and started walking down the hall, focusing on what he sensed.<br/>He made down the hall with Taun We following him and soon came to a room, where the door slid open, and Asmund saw two young clones sitting in the room, reading a text on his holoscreen. The boy had short black hair and brown eyes and looked to be about the age of 16 years old. Asmund stared at the clone in shock as he sensed the Force radiating within both of the boys, being the first clones to be Force sensitive. <br/> “Force sensitive clones?” Asmund questioned as he looked at the children and then at Taun We, “How is this possible?” <br/> “We are unsure, Jedi Asmund.” Taun We said as the boys looked up at Asmund, “I believed it would have been best for you to approach the Jedi Council about them.”<br/> “They are strong in the Force.” Asmund remarked as he felt the strength within them, “I shall get a transport down here and see that they get to Coruscant.” <br/>Suddenly Asmund sensed a dark presence entering the atmosphere and he stood at attention immediately as he recognized the presence.<br/> “Is everything alright, Jedi Asmund?” Taun We asked concerned and Asmund narrowed his eyes.<br/> “Get these two to Obi-Wan immediately.” he told her, “We have a visitor...I shall meet him.” <br/> “Of course.” Taun We said as she turned to the boys, “Come boys.” <br/>The boys got up and one of them looked up at Asmund as he walked by, confused and yet intrigued by Asmund and Asmund left to the south landing pad and waited as a ship arrived and landed in front of Asmund. Asmund took in a breath as rain started falling and an older man dressed in dark clothes and a robe. The man had grey hair, brown eyes and a beard and Asmund sensed the dark side radiating from him and he walked up to Asmund, amusement in his eyes.<br/> “Well well...” the man said drawing out a red lightsaber, “Master Asmund...I am surprised to see you here.”<br/> “Count Dooku.” Asmund replied, “Why am I not surprised to see you here?” <br/> “I am here for the Jedi I had sensed here.” Dooku said and Asmund slanted his eyes as he realized that Dooku had only sensed one of the clones being Force sensitive and yet didn’t know they were clones, “You will hand the Jedi over to me or shall we have a rematch...”<br/>Dooku chuckled and shook his head as he smirked at Asmund.<br/> “Sorry, not going to be much of a rematch is it now?” he questioned darkly, “I barely sense the Force in you, boy.” <br/> “Come try it, Dooku.” Asmund said grabbing his lightsaber and igniting it to a yellow/black blade and getting into a fighting stance.</p>
<p>Back inside the facility; Obi-Wan was talking to Prime Minister Lama Su when Taun We came into the room with two young clones.<br/> “Taun We?” Obi-Wan said confused, “Is something wrong?” <br/>He stopped as he felt the Force in the two young clones and his eyes widened in shock as he couldn’t believe it.<br/> “Force sensitive clones...” he said and Taun We nodded.<br/> “Master Asmund felt the same thing.” she replied, “However before we could talk more of them, something caught his attention and he told me to bring them here. He said something about a ‘visitor’.” <br/> “Visitor?” Obi-Wan questioned confused when he suddenly sensed Asmund and Count Dooku outside to the south, “Stay here and don’t come out until we return.” <br/>He rushed out and headed towards Asmund, fearful for his friend battling Count Dooku, and came to the platform to see Dooku knock Asmund’s lightsaber out of his hand and then jumped bac before blasting lightning at Asmund.<br/> “No!” Obi-Wan cried out reaching out his hand when suddenly Asmund stretched out his hand and blasted red lightning at Dooku.<br/>Obi-Wan watched in shock as Asmund’s and Count Dooku’s Force Lightnings clashed against each other, crackling in the rain.<br/> “This is a surprise, boy.” Dooku said with amusement in his eyes, “To think you would resort to the darkside.” <br/> “The Force and its powers are neither light or dark.” Asmund replied, “It is how you use the Force that makes it good or bad...and I can’t be influenced by either side.” <br/> “Interesting outlook, Asmund.” Dooku said, “Now where is the Jedi?” <br/> "Leave, Count Dooku.” Obi-Wan told him as he came to stand by Asmund’s side, lightsaber ignited, “Or do you surrender to the Republic?” <br/>Dooku looked between the two of them and sighed as he backed onto his ship and left. Asmund looked after the ship as it left the planet and then turned to Obi-Wan who was looking at him surprised.<br/> “Asmund, just what happened to you in your quest for a new lightsaber?” Obi-Wan asked concerned and Asmund moved past him into the factory as his lightsaber flew to his side and he hooked it on his belt.<br/> “That can wait.” Asmund told him as Obi-Wan followed him, “We need to get those clones to the Jedi Council and start their training immediately.” <br/> “Asmund, why won’t you tell me?” Obi-Wan asked as he stopped in the halls, “I just saw you use the Dark Side.” <br/> “I used it to defend us and the young clones from Dooku.” Asmund answered as he stopped and looked at his friend, “Don’t judge me, Obi-Wan...not after what I’ve been through for the Jedi Order.” <br/>Obi-Wan fell silent as he knew what Asmund had gone through and he didn’t blame Asmund for his views on the Jedi Order and he would stand by his friend.<br/> “You’re right.” Obi-Wan sighed as he walked up and placed a hand on Asmund’s shoulder, “I’m sorry for bringing up painful memories.” <br/>Asmund smiled softly at Obi-Wan’s touch and he knew that it wasn’t Obi-Wan’s fault with what had happened so he wasn’t angry at his friend but rather the other Jedi Masters.<br/> “Shall we go?” he questioned as he headed back towards Taun We and the force sensitive clones.</p>
<p>Two days later; Asmund was standing against the wall in the Jedi Council’s room as Obi-Wan was explaining the clones’ potential to become Jedi and he had his eyes closed in soft meditation.<br/> “These boys are older than what we would usually train.” one of the Jedi Master’s, Mace Windu, told Obi-Wan as he looked at the clones, “They can already be used by their emotions to be led down towards the Dark Side.” <br/> “So you want them younger and emotionless drones.” Asmund said with a hint of disgust in his voice, “Or may it be that you’re afraid that you won’t train them right?” <br/> “Careful, Master Asmund.” Mace warned looking at Asmund and Obi-Wan looked at Asmund and shook his head, pleading mentally that Asmund would let him handle the council, “The only reason why we allowed Anakin Skywalker and you to be trained at a later age is because of how strong your connection was to the Force.” <br/> “That and the fact that you were afraid that without your training then we would have turned to the Dark Side.” Asmund remarked and Mace sighed in defeat, “Yeah, I kinda knew that from the start. Look Dooku had already sensed one of the clones and it’s a miracle that he didn’t sense the other one so if we don’t take them in, then you can be sure that Dooku and his master will be after them.” <br/> “Fine, you want them to be taught, then you teach them.” Mace said and he looked at the other Jedi Council members, “But we will be keeping a close eye on their progress.” <br/>Asmund scoffed and shook his head before heading out of the room and Obi-Wan and the boys bowed in respect to the council and Obi-Wan guided the boys to the door.<br/> “Obi-Wan.” Mace said and Obi-Wan leaned down to the boys.<br/> “Go find, Master Asmund outside and stay with him.” he whispered to them and they nodded before leaving and Obi-Wan turned to the Jedi council, “Yes, Masters?” <br/> “Has Master Asmund seemed different to you?” Jedi Master Shaak Ti asked gently as she had always been fond of Asmund as he grew in the ways of the Force, “He seems little...” <br/> “Darker...” Mace said in disgust and Shaak Ti looked at him.<br/> “I was going to say, stressed.” she admonished him, “I know that what he went through was horrible and it is only natural that he would be plagued by trauma but...I, at least, am concerned about his well being.” <br/> “He’s slipping closer to the Dark Side if he continues to let it affect him.” Mace said and Obi-Wan looked at him in disbelief and chuckled, “Is something funny, Kenobi?” <br/> “I’m sorry...” Obi-Wan replied and started laughing, “Are you saying that Asmund should just let go of what happened to him like it was nothing? He survived months of torture and pain while the Jedi Council did nothing to help him and he had to rescue himself with no help from his fellow Jedi members and they do nothing to help him and yet he’s supposed to just ‘let it go’? <br/> “We did not have the resources to save him.” Mace argued.<br/> “We have a council of powerful Jedi Masters that could have rescued him and yet we all did nothing...it’s a miracle that he even stayed.” Obi-Wan said.<br/> “Are you saying that he has fallen from the Light Side and been turned by the Dark Side?” Mace questioned trying to twist Obi-Wan’s words, “Is he dangerous to the Jedi Order?” <br/> “If he was a danger to us, then we wouldn’t be here right now.” Obi-Wan told the Council, “He’s stayed with us even after us failing him and that counts for something. Now if you will excuse me.” <br/> “Kenobi.” Mace said in a warning tone, “There is something you must know...it has to do with Asmund’s future.” <br/>Obi-Wan stopped and looked at the Jedi Council confused and Mace sighed as he looked at Yoda.<br/> “Master Yoda?” he said and Yoda closed his eyes sadly before looking at Obi-Wan.<br/> “Listen well you must, Kenobi...” Yoda said and Obi-Wan grew concerned for what were they about to tell him and what exactly did it have to do with Asmund’s future?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>